


prompt fill 1

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: 23. “We have to be quiet.”





	prompt fill 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/gifts).



“We have to be quiet,” Stiles scolds in a whisper, and the promptly cringed as he walks into the coat hanger. It’s only Peter’s quick reflexes that save the thing from toppling over and making the ruckus Stiles wanted to avoid.

Stiles doesn’t turn around, but he can practically feel it when Peter rolls his eyes as he catches Stiles before he trips over his own shoes.

Stiles would swear he’s better at sneaking around on a day to day basis when they’re hunting or being hunted, but something about sneaking into his own house has him instantly making way too much noise. 

It’s not even that his dad knows. He’s not past curfew or anything. In fact, he was supposed to be bunking over at the loft with the rest of the pack because nothing says bonding like movie marathons.

Only it quickly became apparent that his friends were way more interested in canoodling than in watching movies. And well, he could do the same with Peter, but their relationship still makes way too many people scoff at them. 

So here they are, sneaking into Stiles’ house while his dad is asleep upstairs so they can make out until Stiles’ lips are numb.

“I know you’re excited to have me in your bedroom again,” Peter says right into his ear, suddenly pressed against Stiles from behind, his big, warm hands framing Stiles’ hips, “but if you don’t calm down we won’t even get to the stairs before your father finds us.”

“Excuse me for being eager to spend some quality time with my boyfriend without getting the stink eye from everyone,” Stiles argues, “We wouldn’t be having this problem if you haven’t chosen now to repaint your whole apartment.”

“Less complaining, more silently walking,” Peter prompts, pushing Stiles to move forwards while steering him around furniture. 

They’re almost at the stairs when Peter suddenly stops. Stiles can feel him inhale deeply with the way they’re still pressed close.

Then Peter hides his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck and chuckles, of all things, muffling the sound against Stiles skin.

Stiles slaps at the hands gripping at his waist, “ _What is it?”_

“It would seem your father decided to take advantage of having the house to himself for the night.”

“ _Wha-”_

Stiles is thankful that Peter puts a hand against his mouth to silence him, because he was about to get loud. But more important than that: _WHAT?!_

Peter tugs him back towards the door, “C’mon, sweetheart,I think we should just book a room for the night. You can tease your father about the hunter in his bed tomorrow.”


End file.
